1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing an application and a management service and modifying a user interface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing an application to a mobile terminal by using a short message or a subscriber interface module (SIM) card, providing a management service, and modifying a user interface for each application.
2. Background Art
As functions of mobile terminals have been diversified and upgraded, various functions such as transmission and reception of short messages and moving picture mails, a phonebook, a scheduler, a calculator, a telephone directory, and a moving picture game have been added in addition to voice call processing which is an essential function of the mobile terminal.
Further, when a user selects various functions on the mobile terminal, drive screens corresponding to the respective function keys are displayed in various ways, and the drive screens are modifiable according to the user's preference irrespective of time and location.
The modifiable drive screens are stored in the mobile terminal in its manufacturing process, and reduce the user's service satisfaction because the number of modifiable drive screens is very much limited.
The function for bookmarking frequently accessed web sites into Favorites from among the various additional functions of the mobile terminals also provides services undesirable by the user when the service of the corresponding uniform resource locator (URL) is changed.
One of European communication schemes for mobile terminals is the global system for mobile communication (GSM).
The GSM uses a SIM card for certifying the mobile terminal user and registering networks, and the SIM card is a smart card that is removable from the mobile terminal, includes a microprocessor and a memory chip, and is classified as an IC card type and a plug-in type.
The SIM card stores subscriber information and mobile terminal operational data that are installed and loaded to the mobile terminal, that is, subscriber information such as a user password and data for network registration. Hence, the application of the SIM card is limited.
In addition, provided is a function for analyzing used logs of the respective mobile terminals and recommending and providing URLs of wireless Internet services frequently used by the corresponding client.
However, the conventional URL recommendation function generally personalizes initial menus, provides recommendation menus, and provides the client's usage history, and hence, it provides limited services and worsens the client's service satisfaction.
In detail, the application field of personalization is provided when a browser or a platform is driven after the client accesses the wireless Internet by using his mobile terminal, and the application field is limited and is only provided to the client who is skillful in using the wireless Internet.
Therefore, it is not easy for the client who is not skillful in downloading applications to directly download applications of new versions and use the same.
In addition, provided is a function for analyzing used logs of the respective mobile terminals and recommending and providing URLs of wireless Internet services frequently used by the corresponding client.
However, the conventional URL recommendation function generally personalizes initial menus, provides recommendation menus, and provides the client's usage history, and hence, it provides limited services and worsens the client's service satisfaction.
In detail, the application field of personalization is provided when a browser or a platform is driven after the client accesses the wireless Internet by using his mobile terminal, and the application field is limited and is only provided to the client who is skillful in using the wireless Internet.
Therefore, it is not easy for the client who is not skillful in downloading applications to directly download applications of new versions and use the same.
That is, the conventional mobile terminal causes inconvenience of accessing or searching for a plurality of URLs by the client when the client attempts to download a desired application (e.g., an application for executing a character raising game such as Tamagutchi), which wastes the user's time and money and worsens service satisfaction.